


Suggestions of a Sort

by Seo81



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seo81/pseuds/Seo81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t expect to become the equivalent of a Mycroft in the elemental nations. A minor noble with power to cause wars with a single well-phrased suggestion, and rule the continent with an iron fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestions of a Sort

**Author's Note:**

> First story on a new account, please don't kill me for mistakes. Advice and beta needed. Will update if I get more than 7 reviews in the next week.
> 
> It’s strange how quickly a person can become powerful. Sure there are ways through conquest and pillage, but no one suspects the power of suggestion in the human mind. Create a well phrased order sentence and it, like a lock to a key, will get the right results.

Well planned plans start rolling with the death of a minor noble out of favor in the courts of the Earth daimyo. The outrage is minor, contained to the lord’s family and servants; but the impact is exponential. The daimyo himself only hears the news two days later-intoxicated by lavish food and drink in the middle of the annual fall banquet. He doesn’t ever notice the disappearance of a leach from the royal funds.  
A nameless foreign ninja, a careless habit of leaving windows open in a lavish mansion and money quietly delivered in the night are all it takes for a successful assassination.  
A man with nary a noticeable trait raises a saucer of sake for a toast to the daimyo while smirking from the whispered message of a passing servant.  
Let the fourth great shinobi war start.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
An arranged marriage brings the union of two minor trade families. A small ceremony that brings forth a child to fill the conditions of the marriage contract-a child that is passed off to tutors and nannies as soon as the news of the birth fades.  
At the age of six, the child is astoundingly quiet. Having yet to ask for the usual toys and paraphernalia as most children do, the child is forgotten in favor of a scandal caused by the affair between a cowherder and another lord’s only daughter.  
No one notices the period of the time that the child seems to become insane-filling journals with countless lines of a strange scribbled language while bedridden.  
There are only murmurs as the child grows into a young man and loses his parents, inheriting their positions. The daimyo’s advisor meets a charming young man as the second war ends, offering small suggestions to nudge the crawling economy. The daimyo’s wife asks the young man advice on silk robes and becomes pleasantly surprised at the results. Soon, all nobles, minor and major nobles are asking for anything from the best types of tea to what actions should be taken to convince the hokage to give more attention to the civilian academy students. No one notices as the murmurs of dissent are silenced in a vaguely similar way.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s strange how quickly a person can become powerful. Sure there are ways through conquest and pillage, but no one suspects the power of suggestion in the human mind. Create a well phrased order sentence and it, like a lock to a key, will get the right results.  
I just didn’t realise where that line of thought would get me to.  
I met the daimyo’s advisor through chance meeting. A severe looking man with a permanent frown facing a mental breakdown over the harrowing from the council concerning crop production after the recent war. I just offered advice as a passing mention of crop rotation, and he merrily went off on his way. The fact that he remembered my name was an added bonus.  
On the other hand, the daimyo’s wife first noticed me after I’d become a living floor mat. I had been discussing further management of the economy after the recent war with the advisor when, lo and behold, the daimyo’s wife came to see her partner in an affair.  
Make no mistake, the daimyo’s wife and advisor both had means to make me hold my silence-dead or alive. So I did what I had to-diverted the subject to the quality of her kimono and attempt to hide the fact that I had seen the two kissing intimately. The offhand note that the quality of the silk from Sand and Grass country was of a better quality than that of fire country’s silk only served to put me into her favor. It was only by luck that the daimyo’s wife seemed to be in a state of insecurity, and convinced her partner to not order an assassination on me.  
After a tense month of waiting for my second life to end through murder ( in which I employed more than a dozen Uzumaki-grade security seals on my property) the resulting boom in Sand country’s silk trade and the swift recovery of the Fire nation’s economy, a few other “chance” meetings led to the common knowledge that I was source of the changes. Unsurprisingly, relations between the Sand and Fire nation's warmed.  
At the time, I didn’t know when it had become habit to counsel a distraught foreign market trader about his rebellious teenage daughter before negotiations on a deal concerning the price per bale of rice, or direct the head of the equivalent of a legislative branch to the head of the common people’s union to revise laws before a lunch meeting with the other foreign ambassadors on deals concerning military matters. What began as a foray into politics turned into a landslide of networks and manipulations to better the country. If I could accurately pinpoint the turning point from a simple relations manager to a master manipulator, it would have to be the indulgement of a slight interest in workings of a hidden village and the foray into the mutualism between shinobi and the daimyo.  
To elaborate, the shinobi were a semi-independent state. They were governed by their own code of laws, but could function sufficiently without the daimyo. The daimyo however, financially supported the hidden village in return for protection and pledge of loyalty. In the case of rebellion on the part of the hidden village, the daimyo could sufficiently suffocate the source of income and funding while employing neutral samurai to protect them in a cold war-esque relationship. In the case of a rebellious daimyo, the hidden villages could effectively stop the protection of the borders and the capital while pillaging the farms in which the capital’s nourishment came from.  
Only one daimyo and village combination have actually rejected the format after the daimyo had been murdered by an assassin from the village. The village had been unhappy with the politics of the water daimyo and had destroyed most of the capitol in retaliation. Water country became a military dictatorship after the second shinobi war, and without the regulative talents of court officials and authoritative figures, trade and commerce plummeted.  
My own foray into shinobi matters happened when the daimyo brought me to the annual meeting with the hokage and his advisors.  
Sarutobi Hiruzen was impressive, to say the least. The legendary figure had risen to fame for being the second hokage’s student, and winning a majority of the battles fought defending Whirlpool country during the war. Despite his slightly aged figure, he stood an imposing figure next to the daimyo, and it was all I could do not to gape stupidly as he faced and addressed me kindly.  
When I first heard his name, it had seemed vaguely familiar. Konohagakure and the rest of the elemental nations seemed to bring feelings of great nostalgia. But seeing a person’s face?  
I’m ashamed to say that after I shook his hand, I fainted.


End file.
